


Thoughts

by miertne



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, drable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miertne/pseuds/miertne
Summary: Kristoff's thoughts before sleep.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I worked, I was bored, this happened. Frozen 2 poiler.

He isn’t hungry anymore. He doesn't worry about food when there is no demand for ice. 

He doesn’t worry about paying for the sled’s repair or maintenance. He doesn't search for a shelter in a snowstorm.

He doesn't think about how to stay away from people.

Whether there will be a place that you can really call home, where kids' laughter will echo over time. Where a loving woman's warm embrace, warm food and loving family will await him. Those who will accept his adoptive family.

If someone told him more than three years ago that he would be living in the palace, he would be the crown princess' fiancé and later the queen's husband, he would have laughed and leave them in the woods. After all, people steal, lie, and cheat.

But he's there. The most wonderful woman sleeps in his arms. Her nude body fits perfectly into his. Her red hair, like liquid flames spread on the pillow. The fragrance of flowers fills their pleasantly warm room. A silk blanket covers them. Life throws a wonderful, loving woman into his arms, who loves him without expectations and soon presents him with his own family.

He is no longer cold, he is not hungry, and he is not lonely.

Everything is wonderful.


End file.
